


Coffee

by Ruetknight



Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Roughness, one night stand situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruetknight/pseuds/Ruetknight
Summary: Jesse McCree has an itch that need to be scratched and Hanzo is more than willing to help him after meeting over a terrible cup of coffee





	Coffee

The diner was the same shitty little dead end place at the end of the canyon it had always been. The fans above moved the hot air and smell of burnt coffee from one corner of the room to the other with no effect other than sharing it around the stuffy interior. The place was mostly empty, but then it always had been, only the hungover and the desperate tried to fill their bellies with what the dinner called food.

Jesse McCree planted himself at the counter, about halfway between the wall and the door, lighting up a cigarillo. By his reckoning he was about where his picture was nailed to the opposite side of the counter. The way the teenager manning the register’s eyes dropped and grew two sizes bigger told him he had hit his mark.

The gunslinger pulled a half empty glass of water towards him to use as an ashtray. Smoking indoors was another thing they could add to his list of crimes. Since the wet behind the ears kid clearly made the connection between him and the wanted poster the cowboy was sure he was not gonna be told to put out his smoke.

“Coffee and make it a fresh one.” McCree demanded, not unkindly, eyeing the brown sludge bubbling ominously in the coffee maker.

“Y…yes sir.” The kid stammered, his voice breaking over the words. He scrapped the least offensive pot across the coffee machine towards the sink and poured out the remains, or more correctly waited for it to crawl through the forces of nature working upon it out of the glass and land in the sink with a decisive plot.

As quickly the kid scrubbed first the container and then the coffee chamber of the machine and set to brewing a fresh pot. McCree watched him as he worked, wondering if he had ever been that young and scrawny. The answer was yes, of course, but he had not been allowed to be a kid about it. He estimated the kid’s age at around 16, by then he had been caught and sentenced to a lifetime behind bars, or he would have been had he not impressed Gabriel Reyes, head of the now infamous Blackwatch.

Jesse hardly notices as the kid places the cup before him, picking it up with his artificial hand and sipping at the coffee. Even fresh it tasted more like mud than coffee but McCree knew what he was letting himself in for, he normally did. Life had a tendency to be cruel to him, a shitty cup of coffee in a shitty dinner in a shitty town that would sooner hang him than welcome him Home was par for the course really.

He is distracted from his dark thoughts by another customer sitting down a stool or two apart from him. So much for personal space, he thought as he looked over. The first thing that strikes him about the man was his glossy black hair, tied up high on his head, the sides of his hair shaved short. Jesse wasn’t one for fancy trends, he had dressed as a cowboy for all his adult life after all, but he could appreciate the effort in others and his fellow counter mate made the effort.

His muscular arms poked through a tight tank top that cling so tightly to the man’s skin it should have been illegal. The jeans were no better, showing the man had an ass Jesse was sure you could bounce a nickel off of, he wanted to bounce his dick off of that ass and here the distinct slap of flesh on flesh.  
  
Just that thought was making Jesse’s pants uncomfortably tight. He shifted, trying not to stare. He had always preferred his men beautiful and even though this one had more defined muscles than he was use to his face was pretty with his piercing dark eyes and well trimmed beard.

  
“A good cup of coffee for my friend here.” McCree told the kid as he finished his cigarillo by dunking it into the glass of water. It hissed sadly as it died and he pushed the glass, disgusting with ash and left over cigarillo away from him.

“Am I your friend? I don’t believe we have met before.” The man said carefully, eyeing up the cowboy as if he was considering if he was worth the effort. McCree smiled, it was not an out right rejection, he could work with this, probably get laid too if he played his cards cards right, even though the sun had barely risen and alcohol was not an option to smooth things along.

“Name’s McCree sweetness. You’re not from around these parts are ya?”

“No, just passing through.” The dark hair man comments, eyeing the cup placed in front of him with suspicion before reaching for the milk and sugar in an attempt to temper the taste. “Thank you for the coffee.” He adds raising the cup in a little salute.

“Don’t thank me, it’s not particularly good.” Jesse answers back, lifting his own cup and he scoots over the two seats separating them.”You didn’t give me your name, friend.”

“Hanzo.”

“Pretty name for a pretty face.” McCree purrs, putting his hand on the man’s thigh. To his credit Hanzo did not flinch, though the mussel flexed under Jesse’s hand.

“You’re rather forward.” Hanzo remarked sipping his coffee. He does not ask Jesse to remove his hand or comments on it further as the cowboy starts massaging circles into his jeans.

“I like making my intentions clear.”

“Hm.” Was his only reply.

McCree had always been bold, it’s what has gotten him into trouble more often than not, but it is always what made him lucky were sex was involved. Most people would be hung up about who they wanted to sleep with or how to find someone. He had always been honest and direct. True it didn’t always work out, but his bed was hardly ever cold when he was in the mood. If one person rejected him another was eager to say yes.

He knew he was in with Hanzo when his hand moved upward to brush over the man’s cock and instead of reprimanding him the man bit his lip. He awoken the man’s erection as they both drained their cups, no longer tasting the foul brew before McCree slammed some money down on the table and Hanzo all but dragged him outside.

After blinking into the brightness for a moment, the light jarring after the dimness of the dinner, Jesse takes charge, leading the black haired man into one of the many abandoned tunnels before slamming Hanzo’s back against the wall roughly and kissing him.

Hanzo was just as eager, leaning up into the kiss, hungrily returning it, his tongue fighting Jesse’s for dominance. McCree had no intention of letting up, snaking his hand away from the man’s hip and to the front of his jeans, unbuckling them and sliding the zipped down.

He is pleasantly surprised to find no underwear barring his way as he takes the weight of Hanzo’s cock into his palm as he nips at the junction between the man’s ear and jaw.  
“No underwear?” He murmurs.

“It gets in the way.” Hanzo answers thrusting his cock across Jesse’s palm.

“ I hear ya, pumpkin.” Jesse murmurs as he sinks to his knees, tweaking a nipple on the way down that makes Hanzo moan.

He slips the jeans down further and off one of Hanzo’s legs as he takes in the cock bobbing needy and ready in front of his eyes. Hanzo was fully erect, pre leaking from the tip steadily. Teasingly Jesse sticks out his tongue, just tasting the bittersweetness of the man’s fluids. It was better than the coffee any day.

“Don’t tease.” Hanzo threatens, but the words are lost in a moan as Jesse takes the head of the man’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before dipping it towards the leaking slit to get another taste.

He cradled Hanzo’s balls in his prosthetic hand, knowing the coolness of the metal will have an effect and is rewarded with a hiss and Hanzo’s balls tightening in his gentle grip. The man distracted with the sensation of McCree playing with his balls and sucking his cock the cowboy presses a finger into his opening and is surprising when he sinks in knuckle deep with no real effort.

He pulls off Hanzo’s cock, delighting in the string of saliva that connects them for just a moment as much as he does in the moan of loss from the man above him.

“You prepared yourself for me darlin’.” It wasn’t really a question, more an affirmation but Hanzo nods.

“You’re cock is huge Jesse, I wanted to be ready, figured we’d be too hot and bothered to consider it in the moment.” His lover was right of course, Jesse was ready to sink into Hanzo’s welcome heat and by the look of him Hanzo would want it fast and hard, he was painful close.

“I love you.” Jesse murmurs against Hanzo’s cheek as he helps the man lift himself and wrap his legs around McCree’s waist as the cowboy lines himself up with his lover’s opening.

“You’re fucking someone you just picked up in a shitty diner with shitty coffee.” Hanzo reminds him.

“Shit, right, right..” if Hanzo had a reply it disappeared into a loud moan as Jesse pushes inside.

“Do you like how I open you up? Bet I open you up and touch places no other lover has.” McCree mutters as he bounces Hanzo on his cock, making the man take him deeper and deeper until he is fully seated.

“God, so full.” Hanzo moans and then cries out as Jesse starts fucking into his passage at an obscene pace, his hips pounding the massive cock into Hanzo at an earth shattering speed until the only noice Hanzo can make is a continual whine of please as the length opens him wide and rubs against every inside of him until his vision is stars, the brightest being Jesse’s golden eyes watching him.  
  
“You’re so tight I bet you’ve never had a cock this big inside of you, I’m fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk, you’ll never want anyone else’s cock but mine inside of you, are you a slut for my massive cock?” And on an one McCree moans as he gets closer and closer. He would normally never talk to Hanzo like this, never fuck him as hard as this, thinking more about his own pleasure than the archer’s but this was not about normal, it was scratching an inch they both knew he had.

“Yes yes yes.” Was all Hanzo could answer, lost it the pleasure of it all. Balancing Hanzo against the wall McCree slips a hand onto the archer’s neglected cock and that is all he needs to go off like a trigger between them, coating them both in his need as he contracts around McCree drawing the cowboy’s own release from him. He paints Hanzo’s insides, stating inside just long enough to enjoy his orgasm before he pulls in self out of Hanzo unceremoniously, lowers him to his feet, tucks himself back into his pants and leaves.

Hanzo leans with his back against the walls watching McCree walk out. His knees are weak and he can feel the cowboy’s release slowly starting to drip out of him, the feel of it obscene. It takes less than a minute for Jesse to come back.

He goes straight to Hanzo, kissing the man as if asking for forgiveness.

“Sorry.” He murmurs as he sinks to his knees again and helps His lover into his pants. He can’t help himself from inserting a finger into Hanzo to feel how wide he opened him and his release leaking out before rising and fastening Hanzo’s belt. His shirt is a mess and Jesse apologizes again.

“It’s fine, we talked about it, I agreed it’s fine. Hanzo tells him, pulling him close. “Rather this.” He says kissing his lover.

When Jesse had come to him full of shame about wanting to sleep with a random stranger he could just use for his pleasure and abandon Hanzo has been hurt that he was not enough for his lover, but he had been willing to compromise. He understood all too well about taking pleasure where you could get it, tough he had not slept with as many people as McCree had.

He understood the inch and after McCree explained that he didn’t want to hurt Hanzo or their relationship by acting selfishly and disrespectful Hanzo had suggested the role playing. It would be him, but not. It would not harm what they had. Unsure Jesse had agreed.

Jesse seemed unsure now. Hanzo swatted him playfully. It had been awkward at first, in the dinner, not knowing what to say but it had been a turn on too. Jesse had not fucked him like that since the start of their relationship and he was sure he would be walking funny for a day or two.

As agreed they would not discuss the event afterwards, you don’t talk to one night stands after all. Instead Jesse loops his arm around Hanzo’s waist.

“Morning darlin’.” He murmurs, kissing Hanzo’s cheek.

“You’re out early.”

“Yeah wanted some coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it is not obvious they are role playing so McCree won’t cheat on Hanzo cause he wants to stick his dick in random people. This was inspired by a picture on Pinterest of them outside of the diner...
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, I appreciate comments, they are grand. 
> 
> If you are looking for more, not the same relationship between the two but I recommend my other fic, My Reputation Precedes Me.


End file.
